Jungle Hunter
The Jungle Hunter is a member of the Yautja race who was sent to Earth deep into the Val Verde jungle to complete a hunt and kill worthy human prey. The Hunter's prey is a group of highly trained and skilled American mercenaries, led by Dutch Schaefer, who are there to rescue CIA hostages, however, one by one the team fell victim to the brutal creature. The Jungle Hunter serves as the titular main antagonist of the 1987 Science-Fiction/action film, Predator. A guest character identical to this particular Yautja warrior appeared as a combatant in Mortal Kombat X, only known as Predator. Biography ''Predator'' (1987) The Yautja known as the Jungle Hunter arrived at Earth in the Val Verde jungle and was drawn to the numerous armed conflicts that took place in that area of the world. The creature became a local legend, feared by many of the jungle's inhabitants for hunting and killing men in the area before leaving their mutilated corpses strung up as trophy's. Eventually, the Jungle Hunter came across a team of US Army Special Forces Green Beret Unit led by Captain James "Jim" Hopper, who was sent there to rescue CIA hostages, however, the entire team was hunted and eventually slaughtered by the creature. This led to a private mercenary team led by the battle-hardened Alan "Dutch" Schaefer, to be sent in by CIA agent and mission handler, Al Dillon, to complete the same mission and to find out what happened to Hopper and his team. The creature monitors Schaefer and his team's arrival and watches as they take down a whole village of armed guerrilla fighters and rescue the last surviving hostage, Anna. After deeming them worthy prey, he hides himself using his cloaking device and begins to hunt them down one by one, starting by killing two members of the team who become separated from the others, Blaine and Hawkins, by disemboweling Hawkins when he runs after the fleeing Anna, and then later shooting Blaine in the back with his powerful plasma caster. After killing Blaine the creature is spotted and wounded in the leg by Blaine's friend Mac and the rest of the team after its cloaking device temporarily malfunctions. Some of the Hunter's green blood is found by the team, confirming their suspicions that whatever is hunting them is not human. After escaping the mercenaries, the creature retreats to its tree top hideout and using its medic system, painfully heals itself. Once it has fully healed, the creature once again begins hunting, however while tracking Schaefer's team, it is caught in a net trap set by them in their attempt to finally kill the hunter. After briefly struggling the hunter using its plasma caster, blasts its way out of the trap. In the chaos, several members of the team become separated and they are all hunted down and killed by the creature, including Mac and Dillon, Leaving only Dutch and Anna left alive, Dutch realizing the creature only kills armed opponents, takes away Anna's gun and sends her to the chopper extraction point. This leaves Dutch to face off against the creature alone. A chase through the jungle ensues, ending with the creature losing track of his prey after Dutch covers himself in mud which hides him from the predator's thermal vision. Later as the jungle hunter is cleaning and collecting his trophies from the bodies of the men he has slain, he hears Dutch's war cry, calling the creature out to finally settle the score one on one: a challenge the hunter can't turn down. After a brief skirmish between the two, the creature is wounded by one of Dutch's self-made explosive tipped arrow which also damages the creature's cloaking device. The two warriors finally meet face to face, with the jungle hunter removing its plasma caster and bio mask, showing its true face to Dutch as a sign of respect for his worthy prey. The two the engage in close combat where the predator is easily able to overpower Dutch, pummeling him to near death. A heavily wounded Dutch is able to crawl away from the creature and baits his would be killer to follow him and finish him off. The predator, stops and realizes that Dutch is attempting to lure him into a trap, and much to the dismay of his prey, walks around the trap and stands over Dutch about to deal the death blow. However, unbeknownst to the creature, Dutch had set up a secondary trap, a large log hung over the top of where the Yautja warrior is standing. Dutch proceeds to kick out the counter weight sending the log crashing down on the predator's head crushing him. Dutch takes this opportunity to grab a large rock and is about to finish his attacker off when he realizes that the predator is mortally wounded and near death. After Dutch drops the rock, he asks the creature what he is, the creature only responds by repeating his question back to him in garbled English. The creature then activates it's wrist bracer, which begins counting down. Dutch recognizes this as a self-destruct device and begins to flee, as the creature laughs maniacally at it's assumed victory. The device soon detonates killing the predator instantly, however Dutch was able to make it a safe distance before the explosion and was unharmed, therefore achieving victory over the alien that hunted him and murdered his team. Predator 2 Following the Jungle Hunter's demise, hiss ship automatically returned to Yautja Prime, taking with it a record of everything that had happened in Val Verde in the form of recordings automatically relayed through the creature's Bio-Mask and stored aboard the vessel. These records were thoroughly studied by the Yautja and led to increased respect for humanity's capabilities. In fact, upon City Hunter's arrival during chaos in Los Angeles, Keyes immeidately prepared his team with special equipments to captured him, only for the said predator revealed to armed himself better than Jungle Hunter did, and immediately wipe them out. A reference of Jungle Hunter's confrontation with Dutch is when Harrigan expresses his disgust on City Hunter's face, his Dutch line was interrupted by City Hunter whom yelled on his face, finished the line and tossed him away before continue the fight. Predators Isabelle was mentioned about how Dutch defeated Jungle Hunter in the past when Royce questioned why she wasn't as surprised as anyone else upon their confrontation by Berserker Predator's trio. With that information, Royce, whom going to confront Berserker Predator, both covered his body with mud and create a wall of fire to confuse the dishonorable predator and gave him advantage, until Berserker Predator turned the tide of battle with his more advanced vision modes of his Bio-Mask. Mortal Kombat X The Predator has been appeared as a DLC character of neutral side in the video game; Mortal Kombat X. Predators (a.k.a. Yautja) hail from the Predator film series, along with the shared Alien vs. Predator universe. The Predator is playable in Mortal Kombat X alongside the Xenomorph DLC. Here, like his incarnation in film, he interests with hunting for sport and has all arsenals that other member of Yautja race has. Biography The Predator is not here to rule us. He does not wish to destroy the realms. He and others of his alien race merely fight--and kill--for sport and honor. There is much combat in Earthrealm. Shao Kahn and then Shinnok thought themselves conquerers. They were defeated. The Predator will not be. The humans, Outworlders and Netherrealm demons will fall to his superior weapons, tactics, and strength. Their skins will make fine trophies. Ending This world called Earth produced many worthy opponents - which made for excellent sport. Some possessed a power previously unknown to the Predator's race: sorcery. The Predator sought to harness this new power for use in his conquests. He analyzed a trophy from a recent battle and eventually discovered its secrets. With the power of sorcery, the Predator was unstoppable and decimated whole worlds single-handedly. He had become the Apex Predator. Personality Born from Yautja race whom known as infamous head hunters, it's not surprising if Jungle Hunter was nurtured and developed into a ruthless killers. Even so, Jungle Hunter is not without standards, as he followed his kind's strict codes. He does wiping out Dutch's men and other soldiers present in his hunting grounds one by one, but the massacre actually meant to test their combat prowess so he can identify which one of them proved him/herself to be his worthy opponent and prey, which explained why he only targeted armed humans. When Anna goes to took a gun dropped by one of fallen soldiers, Dutch immediately stopped her and told her to run for chopper so Jungle Hunter won't mistaking her as one of preys need to be tested. Jungle Hunter also possessed honorable side as when Billy chooses to stay and challenged him in mortal combat, the predator stopped and choose to give him fair fight by only using his wrist blades and removes his cloaking in spite of him had better advantages with all of his weapons and gadgets. He later displayed his as upon discovered that Dutch has render his cloaking unusable and proved himself to be a formidable opponent, the predator choose to give a fair fight by removing all of his gadgets except his wrist blades and challenging him in duel just like he did on Billy. Upon mortally wounded and realized he was lost however, he performed a debatable act where he activated his self destruct program on his wrist gauntlet and performed Billy's disturbing laugh as if he unable to accept his loss. Although, the predator only did so to protect the knowledge about both his kind and technology that he possessed due to being mortally wounded and had no reward for Dutch whom defeat him in fair fight, even if it means he also killed his said adversary in process. Victims #3 unknown soldiers (Blasted with laser) #James Hopper (Skinned Alive) #six other soldiers (Skinned Alive) #Rick Hawkins (Stabbed and skinned alive.) #Blain Cooper (Blasted through stomach) #Mac Elliot (Blasted through head) #Al Dillion (Arm cut off and stabbed) #Billy Sole (Unkown. Skull and spine ripped from corpses later on.) #Jorge "Poncho" Ramirez (Blasted on side of head). Category:Yautja Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Predators Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Horror monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:Mortal Kombat Monsters Category:All monsters